Tal vez
by Marry's
Summary: Tal vez en algun lugar lejano si podian estar juntos... Sea en Narnia, o en sus propios sueños. Drabbles Peter/Edmund. Slash explicito.
1. Prohibido

Drabbles Hermanos Pevensie. Peter/Edmund

Titulo fanfiction: " Tal vez·

Fandom: Las cronicas de narnia

Summary: Tal vez en algun lugar lejano si podian estar juntos... Sea en Narnia, o en sus propios sueños. Drabbles Peter/Edmund

Primer Drabble:

_**" Prohibido"**_

Lo observa mientras duerme desde la oscuridad de su cama. Se encuentra tan pasivo, sumiso..._Tan inocente._

Golpea la cara contra la almohada, por que el no puede verlo desde esa perspectiva, por que es _su hermano_. Piensa unos minutos, ¿ Como seria todo aquello si estuvieran en Narnia? Allá no existían las reglas, no existían los prejuicios..._Allá no existiría nada._

Y se sume en un profundo sueño del que no quiere despertar, por que en su mente si puede cogerlo de la mano y acariciar sus cabellos, en su imaginación si puede decirle " Te quiero", aunque en la realidad sus labios no sean capaz de gritarlo. _Por que en sus sueños ambos son uno solo, sin impórtales los demás._

En la mañana vuelve a observarlo, _se a vuelto una adicción difícil de dejar_. Los labios entreabiertos, _que añora besar_, durmiendo boca abajo con la cara recostada en la almohada, _sin saber nada._

Y lo observa durante horas, con la esperanza de que algún día pueda despertar a su lado.

Pero el sabe que eso es imposible, por que el es Peter Pevensie, y el que duerme en su cama contigua es Edmund, su hermano.

_Alguien totalmente __**Prohibido. **_

**_Nota:_**

**_Bueno, ¡ Hola!, soy nueva en este fandom y quisiera " estrenarme" (ejem... que mal sono eso, ejem...) con un Slash. He de decir que mi pareja favorita es esta por que ( ademas del icestoooo xDDD) se ven muy monos juntos XD y... eso kuek!_**

**_Jene algun reivews para ayudarme plase!! 0_**

**_Saludos, cuidense Y bye!!_**


	2. Guerra

" Tal vez"

Segundo Drabble: Guerra

Los gemidos de placer quedaron atascados en la garganta de Edmund al sentir la lengua experta de su hermano adentrarse en su boca. _Recorriéndola, Saboreándola_.

Sus caderas chocan en un vaivén desenfrenado de caricias, sus labios comienzan a susurrar incoherencias, y sus manos buscan con anhelo las del adversario entrelanzadolas. Y juntos, llegan a la euforia. _Al mismo tiempo; Sus mentes y cuerpos están tan conectados que conocen perfectamente cada centímetro, cada marca y cada reacción de la piel opuesta. _

Peter lo abraza por la cintura, hundiendo su rostro entre la cuenca existente entre el hombro y el cuello. _Respirándolo. _Sonríe, su encuentro a terminado en un empate. _Por que para ellos su relaciones una guerra donde no hay un enemigo, y las únicas armas existentes son los besos y caricias. _

Sus cuerpos aclaman mas roces, mas deseo, y comienzan otra vez _Sin importarles lo cansados que estén, todo lo que sea con tal de demostrar que siempre estarán dispuestos para el otro... Siempre._

Por que para ellos no importa cuantas veces sea necesario consumar su relación, ni las veces que allá que cambiar a hurtadillas las sabanas de satín negras, para que nadie además de ellos viera los vestigios de sus deseos _Tan solo para volver a sentir aquella sensación de sumo placer recorrer sus cuerpos, una y otra vez. _

Tal vez a la mañana siguiente tengan que enfrentar al mundo entero _A aquellas personas que les veían con incredulidad, que se negaban a creer que las cojeras y los labios rojos fueran las consecuencias de sus encuentros, _Pero para ellos los comentarios no tenían la menor relevancia en aquellos momentos, lo único que tenia mas importancia que el mañana era su batalla personal,_ Su guerra. _

Nota:

Bueno, e aquí el segundo drabble. Espero que les guste, gracias por sus reviews; EdmundPevensie2, momo.kawaii **Dark artemisa**

Dejen sus reviews 0.

Bye!!+


	3. Celos

Una pequeña ola golpeó sus tobillos débilmente, y comenzó a adentrarse en el mar hasta que el agua rozaba su cintura

**Disclaimer: Ni las Cronicas de Narnia ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece. Todos son propiedad de su respectivo creador.**

**Tal vez.**

**Tercer Drabble: Celos.**

Una pequeña ola golpeó sus tobillos débilmente, y comenzó a adentrarse en el mar hasta que el agua rozaba su cintura. Se quedó un momento estático y cerró los ojos lentamente, como si aquello le produjera un placer indescriptible_que lo hacía__._ Cada vez que sus sentimientos se encontraban por alguna razón, le gustaba ir al mar minutos antes de que el crepúsculo se cerniera, y se quedaba allí durante horas_ sin sentir nada más aparte del frío expandiéndose por su cuerpo._ Pero aquella vez era distinto, no lograba sacarse aquella sensación de querer matar a cualquier persona que se pasara por delante. Era un sentimiento completamente nuevo y le frustraba… Porque no lo comprendía. Sabía perfectamente el nombre de lo que sentía, pero era incapaz de siquiera pensarlo; _eso sería aceptar que en realidad estaba celoso. _Hundió su cuerpo en el agua completamente para matar aquellos estúpidos pensamientos.

Al emerger escuchó como otro cuerpo arremetía en el agua. No fue necesario voltearse para saber quién era… _lo conocía._

Unas manos aún más frías que el agua se posaron sobre su cintura; sintió con deleite como el pecho desnudo de Peter rozaba su espalda, profiriendo entre sus cuerpos el calor faltante.

- No seas celoso, Edmund- Susurró en su oído lentamente, logrando que ligeros espasmos recorrieran la espalda dorsal del menor.

¿Celoso? ¿Por qué habría de estarlo? ¿Tal vez porque Katherine no le había quitado los ojos ni las manos de encima a Peter durante todo el almuerzo? ¿O porque Peter se mostraba incapaz de juntar tres palabras ante aquellos coqueteos?

- No estoy celoso- Gruñó, observando cómo el sol se ocultaba entre las montañas frente a ellos. Jamás aceptaría que sintió la sangre hervir cuando vio cómo Katherine besaba las mejillas de Peter, aceptarlo sería reconocer que, por unos minutos, estuvo a punto de perderlo, y la sola idea de permanecer en un mundo sin Peter le enloquecía.

Cerró los ojos al sentir cómo los labios de su hermano besaban sus hombros retirando las diminutas gotas de agua que allí permanecían.

- Jamás había visto a una mujer insinuándose hacia mí. Tuve curiosidad por observar un poco de su cuerpo- Tomó la cabeza de Edmund entre sus manos y lo obligo a voltearse- Pero el tuyo es mejor. _Mucho mejor ._- Fundió sus labios sobre los otros posesivamente, hambriento de explorar su boca.

Desde aquel día, Edmund se prometió que la próxima vez que sintiera celos no iría al mar para desquitarse. Simplemente mataría a la que le produjo aquella sensación, después de todo, él también es un rey ¿no?

Nota:

**Siento actualizar tan tarde, Gomen. No volvera a pasar… **_**Espero. **_**Ojala les haya gustado, me diverti mucho escribiendolo.**

**Gracias a; **EdmundPevensie2, Artemis K. Nighter ( No puedo hacer capitulos que sobrepasen las 1.000 palabras, si no serian Drabbles. Lo siento), lubby-charmed-ER, Susana-Pevensie.

Y a mi super Beta; Yuuri no Mai ( Maichula 0) por betearme el capi y que quedara bueno 0. Tmb tk1ch ¡ No son cochinadas! Es simplemente incesto XDDDD

Saludos. Dejen reviews please .

Briceida.


	4. Botella

**Disclaimer: Ni Narnia, ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de C.S Lewis.**

**Tal vez.**

**Drabble cuatro: Botella.**

El reloj de la gran ciudad marcaba las doce de la noche cuando la botella comenzó a girar, apuntando a todos los presentes en su traspaso. Una extraña sensación de disgusto se instaló en el estómago de Peter, cuando vio que la punta de la botella lo apuntaba directamente. Amanda, frente a él, sonrió seductoramente guiñándole un ojo.

- 30 segundos- Sentencio Catherine, mediadora del juego. Peter tragó saliva pesadamente, mirando hacia todas direcciones en busca de alguna excusa para librarse de su castigo. Pero al ver que Amanda se arrodillaba frente a él, con los ojos cerrados y los labios contraídos en un mohín, vio que no tenía ninguna escapatoria. Comenzó a acercarse hacia su rostro, notando que era una chica preciosa -_pero no era él-_, y mientras más se acercaba, más diferencias encontraba entre ambos –_Más cosas buenas residían en Edmund, que en Amanda-_. Sus labios estaban apunto de rozarse, cuando un fuerte ruido proveniente del piso de arriba alertó a ambos muchachos.

- Ha venido de la habitación de Edmund- Susurró Peter, aliviado… _con una sonrisa interna surcando su alma. _- Iré a ver qué sucedió.

Antes de salir por la puerta, observó con deleite, cómo Amanda colocaba los ojos en blanco y cruzaba los brazos, angustiada.

Subió las escaleras de dos en dos hasta llegar a la puerta de la habitación de su hermano. Luego, abrió la puerta lentamente. Miró con sorpresa cómo Edmund parecía estar a punto de meterse a la cama.

- ¿Dónde estabas?- Preguntó, curioso.

El menor entornó los ojos buscando una muy buena excusa. - En el baño- _"Tienes 15 años, ¿y eso es lo mejor que puedes inventarte?"_ reprochó una voz en su cabeza, a la cual hizo caso omiso.

- ¿Has oído ese ruido?- Susurró Peter, observándolo divertido. _Edmund era tan malo mintiendo…_

- Sí, se me ha caído una cosa en el baño- Murmuró el muchacho pasando una mano entre sus cabellos.

-Está bien, iré abajo- Dijo Peter, acercándose a él para darle su habitual beso de buenas noches.

Sus labios estaban a punto de posarse sobre la frente de su hermano, cuando una mano lo tomó por sorpresa desde la nuca y unos labios suaves se posaron sobre los suyos con desesperación. Con una paciencia increíble, Peter le lamió el labio inferior con la lengua, y beso sus labios lentamente…_ degustándose…_

Segundos más tarde, Edmund se apartó con suavidad y lo miró con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-Buenas noches, Peter- Susurró con voz ahogada mientras se arrullaba entre las frazadas hasta la cabeza.

Peter, algo confundido, se dirigió hacia la puerta dispuesto a salir de aquella sofocante habitación. Pero antes de salir, se volteó y murmuró:

- Buenas noches para ti también, Edmund. - Y sonrió abiertamente_- algo que jamás se borró de la memoria de Edmund. _

Peter sabía que Edmund había provocado aquél ruido, pero no sabía el porqué _- hasta ahora-. _Pero él jamás se llegaría a enterar que Edmund guardó aquel beso en su memoria durante años, y que cada noche antes de dormir, lo reinventaba en su mente. O que, cada vez que se encontraba enojado, bastaba recordar la sonrisa sincera que Peter le había brindado aquella noche para que él también sonriera, y olvidara su enojo.

No era necesario que Peter supiera todo, porque después de todo, él también tenía sus secretos, y él no saber era un precio que había que pagar para poder mantener su privacidad. -_Aunque en el fondo, agradecía que el único sabor que aquella noche sus labios saborearon, hayan sido el de los labios de Edmund-. _

-

-

-

**Nota de la autora:**

**Olaaa!! Siento hacer actualizado tan tarde, pero bueno, tanto mi beta y y estamos saturados con los colegios , tareas y todo eso ( Aunque ella mas, por que esta en la universidad) a si que no creo que pueda seguir actualizando seguido, y además, sin inspiración, uno no es nada xD. **

**Saludos para mi super-buenaonda-beta Maichula; Que la quiero, y que es capaz de leer mi escritos, y aun no coge un trauma ¡ Te amoro!**

**Tambien un kizz para la Fran, que me estuvo ayudando caleta en mis fics y que me lee cada vez que puee, y que soporta que la llame cuando estoy en mis momentos de ocio ( o en clases de mates)**

**Y gracias por los post a ; **Artemis K. Nighter, Ai-tong, Susana-Pevensie, derangedxmind( te agregue, asi que tienes que aceptarme; que me haz hecho para el fics?) lubby-charmed-ER.

Y sigan leyendo, y dejando reviews!

Looss kiero, cuídense

Byee!!


	5. Mentira

**Disclaimer: Ni Narnia, ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de C.S Lewis.**

Tal vez.

Drabble cinco: Mentira.

La adrenalina recorre tus venas rápidamente y sientes como la sangre escurre desde tus labios, apretados en un mohín de dolor hasta tu mentón dejando tras de si una línea roja. Con impotencia, y casi con lastima, revives lo que sorprendido acabas de ver; Edmund cayendo sobre la hierva tan ligero como una pluma, con los parpados cerrados y su rostro acompasado en perfecta armonía. En su mano derecha yace empuñada la espada que tu mismo le enseñaste a usar _– es su manera de sentirte cerca_. La sangre aflora de su pecho incesantemente, dejando tras su paso los vestigios de su vida regados entre sus flácidos dedos.

_Sabes que su vida esta entre tus manos aferradas a su pecho. Que no le queda más vida para ti ni mas despertares a tu lado; Y te apresuras. Pides perdón por todas las maldades que le hacías cuando eran niños, y por todas las cosas que nunca llegarían a hacer. Te lamentas en voz alta, sin importarte que todo el ejercito este tras suyo, por amarlo tan vehemente, sin vergüenza ni inhibiciones. _

Tu alma se encoje al pensar que no serán dos hijos de Adán, si no uno_-aunque siempre sentirás a Edmund tras de ti, ayudándote. _Y si aquello no pasara, si dejaras de sentir a causa del sufrimiento silencioso, solamente quedarían las dos hijas de Eva, por que sabes perfectamente que no puedes vivir sin sentir, de una manera u otra, a Edmund dentro de ti.

Estrechas su cuerpo mas aún escondiendo tu rostro en su hombro, y solo entonces te permites lloras-_te quiebras. Un rey llorando, "Que patético"_ pero no te importa, por que sabes que prefieres tener la sal pegada a tus mejillas y saber que te expresaste, a tener que saborear la represión de tu alma marchita durante toda tu vida.

Lucy y Susan se unen a tu llanto_-aunque su llanto es mas fuerte, el tuyo es mas lastimero._ La cara pálida de Edmund queda recostada en tu hombro cuando de pones de pie, con su cuerpo inmóvil entre sus brazos, y avanzas entre la multitud que se encuentra silenciosa con las cabezas gachas.

De pronto, un alarido rompe el silencio. Volteas a ver a Lucy, que apunta a Edmund con los ojos desmesurados.

Cuando giras el rostro de Edmund, vez impresionado como comienza a abrir sus orbes lentamente, inyectadas en sangre. "Un milagro", grita Susan y la multitud enardece.

Mientras corres a la tienda de campaña para que curen sus heridas, logran entender lo que ha pasado: Edmund ha vuelto a mentirles otra vez-_la sonrisa en sus labios lo delata._

**Notas:**

No termina de convencerme. No eh podido pasárselo a mi beta, asi que la ortografía es pésima. Perdonen la demora, estoy apurada en un ciber da mala muerte xD.

Gracias a la Fran, por su ayuda, luego ya y publicas tu xD.

Saludos;

Marry's


	6. Reflejo

Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de "Las crónicas de Narnia" me pertenece, todos son propiedad de su respectivo autor; C.S Lewis.

**.Tal vez.**

Drabble seis: Reflejo.

Mire sus orbes celestes que me devolvían la mirada.

-¡Idiota!- Grite, furioso.

-¡Imbécil!- Volví a gritar, escupiendo en el piso- ¡Por tu culpa Peter no esta aquí!-

Caí de rodillas al suelo.

_Peter…_

-¿¡Sabes por que el no esta junto a mi!?-

-¿¡Por que!?- Me pregunto, con los ojos bañados en lágrimas.

-¡Por que tu lo mataste! ¡Tu y tu maldita adicción al alcohol!- Grité con toda la fuerza que mis pulmones me permitían.

-¿¡Que pasa allí, Edmund!?- Gritó la voz de Susan por el otro lado de la puerta.

Me quede en silencio. La puerta se abrió y tras ella mi hermana mayor me miraba con lastima.

-¿¡Por que Susan!? ¿¡Por que!?-

Me levante y le cerré la puerta en las narices. Seguramente iría a buscar a Lucy para intentar tranquilizarme…_Otra vez. _

Pero no me importaba…_Te necesitaba. Te necesitaba tanto como a respirar… Te necesitaba para que calmaras estos sentimientos dentro de mí, que no terminaban de emerger, y no acababan de hacerme sufrir._

_Solamente… Te quería junto a mí, de nuevo. _

_Cerré los ojos, casi podía sentirte… El sonido de tu voz, tus brazos rodeándome, tus labios sobre los míos…Detuviste el tiempo. _

_Mi tiempo. _

_El tiempo que se congelo dentro mí después de tu muerte. _

_El tiempo que faltó… _

_Falto tiempo para vivir. Para ver que sin ti no soy nada. _

Me puse de pie y añadí, en voz baja:

-Te odio-

Pero lo único que recibí como respuesta fue mi propio reflejo en el espejo.

**Nota de la autora:**

**Para el que no lo entendió, Edmund se hablaba a si mismo. Y el que le respondía, era el, ¿nunca les a pasado que alguien en su cabeza responde a sus preguntas? XD, bien, si estoy loca. **

**Este drabble es el más corto que he escrito, y el más rápido. Simplemente nació… Y las palabras salieron por si solas xD, fue algo muy estúpido.**

**Para el día de los enamorados voy a publicar un capitulo, ya lo tengo escrito ^^, ojala que les guste, ¡solamente quedan 5 días! En realidad, es un one-shot, tiene más de mil palabras, y es muy, pero muy lindo, habla sobre las cosas que tienes que hacer aunque no quieras.**

**Bien, nos vemos el sábado. **

**Cuídense ^^**

**Marry's**


	7. Amar a Peter especial san valentin

Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de "Las crónicas de Narnia" me pertenece, todos son propiedad de su respectivo autor; C.S Lewis.

**.Tal vez.**

**Especial San Valentín, one-shot: Amar a Peter**

**-**

"_**Amar a Peter significaba romper todas las reglas del mundo, tanto las religiosas como las humanas. Y no importarte en lo mas mínimo"**_

_**-**_

El sol aun se escondía entre las colinas, cuando decidió salir a dar un paseo. Estaba oscuro, no se podía ver nada y la densa niebla no mejoraba las cosas. Pero aquello carecía de importancia cuando lo único que ocupaba su mente era una cosa: Peter. Su hermano había sido ingresado en la madrugada por una fuerte Neumonía a la cual nadie entendía; Peter era una persona saludable, no tendría por que haberle afectado hasta el punto de no poder ponerse de pie. _Pero lo cierto, es que si existía una razón. _

Y Edmund no se había enterado de ella hasta el momento en el que Susan le miro con los ojos bañados en lágrimas y le susurro la verdad al oído. Se negó rotundamente a creerlo, era totalmente imposible…_No __su__ Peter. _ Hasta que, armado de valor, entró al cuarto de su hermano y escuchó la verdad de sus propios labios.

-

-_Tienes que decirme que es lo que te sucede Peter…- Susurró, mirándole directamente a los ojos- __Necesito__ curarte. _

_El, negó con la cabeza- No…- _

_-Susan me dijo algo….- Su voz se quebró. No podía decir las palabras- Pero… Pero yo… Quiero escuchar la verdad de ti- _

_Los ojos de Peter se entrecerraron, observándolo con determinación. Luego, pronuncio las palabras que marcaron a Edmund por el resto de su vida- Tengo SIDA._

_-_

_**-**_

"_**Amar a Peter era mirarlo a ojos y ver como su vida se iba entre tus dedos. Y intentar no odiarlo por eso." **_

_**-**_

Inhalo aire profundamente, cerrando los ojos en el proceso. Necesitaba pensar… _Pensar_ en que diría la próxima vez que lo viera. _Pensar_ en como salvarlo. _Pensar_ en la forma de decirle que no importaba la forma en la que se haya contagiado el SIDA, que seguramente había sido un accidente. _Deseaba_ decirle que todo estaba bien, pronto se mejoraría y tendría muchos años por delante.

Pero no podía… Por que en el momento en el que Peter entró al hospital dejó de ser el hermano de Edmund, y se convirtió en el paciente del doctor Pevensie. _Solamente eso, __un paciente__. _

Caminó por los pasillos desiertos, hasta llegar a la habitación de Peter y detenerse ante la puerta. Inundo sus pulmones de aire, se pasó una mano por el cabello y entró a la habitación intentado parecer lo más feliz posible.

-Buenos días Peter, ¿que tal amaneciste?- Preguntó, con voz jovial.

Peter, lo miro. Con el amanecer brillando en sus ojos y las palabras atascadas en su garganta, murmuró:

- Voy a morir Edmund-

Los ojos de su hermano menor de abrieron desmesuradamente- No te atrevas a decir eso- Susurró, con voz trémula.

Pero Peter, lo repitió- Voy a morir- Susurró quedamente- Y no puedo morir sin decirte esto…-

-¿Otro secreto?- Preguntó con sarcasmo.

-Si… Pero este es mas importante- Alargó su mano y le indico que se acercara. Cuando Edmund estaba a su lado, hizo que se encorvara hasta su altura. Sus miradas se encontraron, y algo dentro de Edmund se removió-_sintió como se perdía un pedazo de su corazón_- Te amo-

Y le dio un beso fugaz en los labios.

-

"_**Amar a Peter era sentir como caías a la deriva y abrazarte a su cuerpo como si fuera lo único material que se cierne en el vacio"**_

-

Sus orbes verdes observaron con detenimiento cada centímetro de su hermano mayor; El flequillo castaño cubriéndole la cara, los ojos azules cerrados, y los brazos situados a los costados, como si estuviera demasiado cansado para ponerlos en su regazo.

Llevaba toda la mañana mirándolo, y parecía que podría pasar toda una eternidad, y el, ni en cuenta. Un ruido en el pasillo lo puso en alerta y camino sigilosamente hasta abrir la puerta y ver que en el pasillo había una anciana que se apoyaba en un bastón.

Volvió a entrar, y cuando se dio cuenta, Peter le miraba desde su cama con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Y antes de que Peter abriera la boca para decir algo, lo tomó por el cuello y acercó sus bocas hasta casi besarse.

-Yo también te amo- Suspiró sobre sus labios, liberándose de una cadena que había cargado desde que tenia memoria.

Peter sonrió, y se acercó a un mas a el, besándole. Sus labios se encontraron en un beso dulce, suave, sin inhibiciones. Pero que al pasar los minutos se convirtió en un beso desesperado y lleno de pasión. Edmund, con su lengua, delineo los labios de Peter entrando a su boca rápidamente, y comenzando a rozar sus lenguas juguetonamente.

-Me alegra saber que no estoy solo en esto- Susurró Peter contra sus labios, haciendo que un espasmo recorriera todo el cuerpo de Edmund.

De pronto, dejó de besarlo y se llevo las manos a la garganta. Edmund, asustado, lo recostó fuertemente y salió al pasillo.

- ¡Código azul!- Gritó, y a los pocos segundos una enfermera llego a asistirlo.

- Hay que intubarlo- recomendó la enfermera, poniendo los tubos en sus manos y sujetando la cabeza de Peter, quien comenzaba a tener convulsiones.

-

"_**Amar a Peter era verlo conectado al respirador sin despertar, sabiendo que hay esta pero no siente"**_

-

- Esta en coma- Susurró mirando a Lucy.

Ella asintió lentamente, recapacitando cada una de las palabras. Luego, dirigió su mirada a Susan.

- Y no va a despertar- Concluyo Lucy, con la barbilla temblando. Los brazos de Susan no tardaron en rodearla, y la abrazó febrilmente.

Con la voz cortada y llena de dolor, se volteo a mirar a Edmund, y añadió:

-Haz lo que creas conveniente- Y se marchó con Lucy abrazada a su cuerpo, dejando a sus sollozos haciendo eco en el pasillo.

Apoyo su cabeza contra la puerta de roble, y le dio un fuerte puñetazo.

Y otro.

Y otro.

Y golpeo la puerta hasta que sus nudillos sangraron y cayó de bruces al piso. Sus ojos estaban rojos de tanto llorar, y su espíritu parecía haber abandonado su cuerpo, al notar que ya nada residía en el. Por que en el momento en el que Peter entró en coma, dejo de ver, de sentir, de vivir ¿Para que desear vivir en un mundo en el cual Peter no existía?

Entró a la habitación con los pies arrastrando y las lagrimas cegándole la vista.

Beso sus mejillas, su frente, su nariz, su mentón, su cuello, los labios que nunca volvería a besar. Con su alma goteando, y las pupilas dilatadas se acercó hasta el respirador, y lo desconecto.

Un largo pito hizo eco en la habitación.

_Peter estaba lejos… Tan lejos que ni si quiera lo oía respirar. _

-

_**Amar a Peter era entender que para ambos no estaba escrito un final de "Felices por siempre", solamente un "Por siempre"-**_

**Notas de la autora:**

**Bien, mátenme, Mate a Peter de la peor forma posible, pero fue taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan tierno xDDDD . Este es un capitulo especial por el dia de ¡San Valentin!. Oviamente no es un drabble, es demasiado largo para serlo, a si que lo califique como one-shot ^^.**

**Espero que les haya gustado, dejen Reviews. **

**Feliz dia del amor y la amistad, les desea: **

**Marry's**


	8. Teacher

Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de "Las crónicas de Narnia" me pertenece, todos son propiedad de su respectivo autor; C.S Lewis.

Advertencias: Este capitulo contiene un poquito de lemon, el que lo lee es bajo su responsabilidad.

**.Tal vez.**

Capitulo ocho: Teacher.

_Nuevo año_

_Nueva ciudad_

_Nueva escuela_

_Nuevo profesor de física. _

Antes de morir en la guerra, el padre de Edmund le había enseñado a su hijo la ley básica de la vida: si quieres conseguir algo, debía esforzarse al máximo, sin importar las secuelas que aquello conlleve. Y en el momento que sus ojos se cruzaron con la intensa mirada verde de Peter, supo que había encontrado a la persona indicada para continuar con su juego favorito de infancia _Corre que te alcanzó…_

En su mente se pregunto miles de veces que se sentiría tener sexo con el, sentirlo dentro y oírlo gritar de placer. Cualquier excusa valía la pena con tal de estar cerca suyo y imaginar que lo hacia suyo poco a poco, sin demoras, sin restricciones.

El simple hecho de que Peter fuera su profesor de física, y el, un simple alumno de dieciséis años no importaba en lo más mínimo: Peter Pevensie seria suyo, sin importar las consecuencias.

_¡Pobre Edmund! Si tan solo supiera que el terminaría siendo la presa…_

_- _

Estaba tan embelesado mirando su rostro excitado, que cuando Peter entro en el gimió escandalosamente sin poder contenerse. Peter sonrió con autosuficiencia.

-¿Ahí?- Preguntó, moviendo sus caderas nuevamente y golpeando el punto exacto donde antes había dado.

Edmund mordió sus labios, intentando ahogar sus gemidos._ Mierda _Peter hacia que el sexo fuera tan placentero.

Mordisqueo su lóbulo, provocando que Peter gimiera bajamente y le embistiera mas fuerte. Arqueó su espalda, extasiado. Jamás había pensado que podía sentirse así estando con alguien, tan lleno, tan alegre, _tan vivo. _

Comenzó a coger el ritmo de Peter y al cabo de unos minutos el también elevaba y movía sus caderas frenéticamente.

-¡Peter!- Gimió su nombre, minutos mas tarde cuando Peter acabo dentro de el.

Peter le sonrió dulcemente, con ternura. No se preguntaba el por que se había acostado con su mejor alumno, por que lo sabía perfectamente: Edmund lo volvía loco. Completamente loco, hasta el punto de excitarlo con tan solo verlo caminar.

Se vistieron lentamente, mirándose de reojo. Acomodaron nuevamente los papeles sobre el escritorio y Edmund salió del despacho con una sonrisa cavilando en sus labios.

Sentía mariposas en el estomago. Tal vez tenía que aceptarlo, con Peter no tenia sexo, hacia el amor.

_¡Oh no! Al parecer el pobre Edmund esta comenzando a enamorarse. _

_ en el próximo drabble numero nueve: "Luna". _

**Notas:**

**Estoy comenzando a actualizar más rápido, supongo que eso es por que me inspiro más. Tengo la impresión que el drabble no quedo como yo esperaba, por que pensaba colocar mas lemon, y mas fuerte, pero mi idea de este drabble no era el sexo, era lo que se sentía en el. Espero que lo hayan entendido xD. **

**Ojala les haya gustado; Dejen comentarios, que la cantidad de Reviews que me dejaban ha bajado increíblemente desde los últimos tres drabbles. Por favor, comenten, si le gusta, si no, que tengo que cambiarlo etc. ¡Solo díganmelo!**

**En fin, creo que actualizare dentro de una semana u dos.**

**Cuídense, **

**Bye**


	9. Moon

Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de "Las crónicas de Narnia" me pertenece, todos son propiedad de su respectivo autor; C.S Lewis.

Tal vez.

Drabble Nueve: Luna.

Siempre me había preguntado lo que era el amor, el sentir que una persona te necesitaba tanto como para no poder respirar si tu no estas allí. Había tenido sexo con muchas personas; Por placer o diversión, daba igual, el punto era acostarse con alguien.

Hasta que conocí a Peter.

Y mi vida cambio. La necesidad de tenerlo cerca me asediaba y algunas veces, me asustaba ¿Cómo podía necesitar a alguien? Era una persona independiente y realista, no necesitaba a nadie que me atara al mundo real ¿para que vivir en un mundo lleno de sufrimiento y odio cuando puedes transportarte a uno lleno de placer sin restricciones? Pero Peter lo hacía. Tal vez sin darse cuenta, sin querer, pero cada vez que hacía el amor con el, sentía algo mas que placer, una cálida sensación me apretaba el pecho tan fuerte, que me asfixiaba.

Peter me anclaba a la realidad de la que yo mismo me había apartado desde la muerte de mi padre. Y me dolía. Me dolía ver que el mundo no se había detenido por la guerra: Seguía girando sin nadie que lo detuviera.

El dolor une a la gente, y creo que aquello fue el principal hecho que me llevo a Peter; El, al igual que yo, había perdido a Susan y Lucy, sus dos hermanas que habían muerto a manos de militares cuando se negaron a ir a los campos de reclusión. Siempre que Peter hablaba de ellas, su timbre de voz bajaba unas octavas y su mirada se llenaba de amor, y le envidiaba. Le envidiaba por ser capaz de sentir algo, aunque fuese dolor, le envidiaba por que yo no era capaz de sentir nada, además de odio, hacia la muerte de mi padre.

Y aquella noche lo llamé para comprobar si mis suposiciones eran ciertas.

Cuando le vi llegar a mi casa, con la mirada herida y su voz acariciadora muerta en la garganta, lo dijo:

-Esta embarazada-

Y toda mi vida se desmorono. La novia de Peter estaba esperando un bebe de el, y Peter no podía hacer nada.

Me di el lujo de correrlo de mi casa, también puedo ser egoísta a veces.

Esa noche busque el amor en los brazos de Peter, y no lo encontré. La luna menguaba. ¡Maldita luna!, solamente ella era testigo de mi amor por Peter.

Al parecer, algunas personas estaban sancionadas a la soledad eterna, y yo, claramente, era una de ellas. Pero no es lo mismo vivir la soledad por decisión propia, que vivir condenado a ella.

-Voy a casarme, Edmund- Dijo antes de irse. Y me extendió una invitación. Le di con la puerta en las narices y rompí el sobre en trocitos.

Mierda, estaba dañado. Y algunos daños en las personas no pueden repararse.

-

-

-

**Gracias por leer. Solo quedan 3 drabbles mas para terminar tal vez, son 12 en total.**

**El 8 de mayo es mi cumpleaños, ¡voy a tener ya 15 años! Creo que para esa fecha, tendré todos los drabbles hechos. **

**Nos vemos.**

**Maribelle. **


	10. Vampire

Disclaimer: Ni Narnia, ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de C.S Lewis.

.Tal vez.

Drabble diez: Vampire.

Peter le miró con los ojos inyectados en sangre. Edmund tembló.

-Peter…- Susurró en voz baja, alzando las manos para tranquilizarlo. Vio como su alrededor los cadáveres y el olor a putrefacción atraían a las moscas y cualquier insecto con hambre.

Oh, mierda. No estaba bien.

-Peter…- Volvió a decir, esta vez alzando la voz. Quizás un poco autoridad lo haría recapacitar-¿Qué vamos a hacer con los cuerpos?-

Peter ladeo su rostro confundido, y luego sonrío enseñando los colmillos aun con rastros de sangre.

-¿Qué te hace pensar en que "vamos"? Para mi no eres mas que una bolsa de sangre andante… _Hermano_-

La mirada de Edmund se endureció, sus manos temblaron y lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados- Soy mas que eso, Peter. Soy tu hermano. Y _te amo-_

Aquello lo hizo reaccionar, sacudió su cabeza varias veces hasta que de sus ojos desapareció el color rojo. Y solo quedo la mirada de un niño asustado que observaba los cadáveres a su alrededor. Edmund se maldijo por haber tenido miedo de alguien que tenia una mirada tan limpia.

-¿Qué… que paso Edmund?- Preguntó, con la voz baja.

-Me prometiste que no atacarías a nadie, a si que solté las cadenas. Pero escapaste, te metiste a esta cantina, y….- apunto con las manos a los cuerpos sin ninguna gota de sangre que los rodeaba.

-Edmund, nunca debes confiar en un vampiro-

-Pero tú no eres un vampiro. Eres _mi_ Peter- su voz tembló.

Las lágrimas se apañaron en sus ojos. Rayos, no podía llorar ahora. Tenía que ayudar a Peter a irse luego antes de que los policías llegaran, ya habría tiempo para dejarse caer nuevamente. Nunca debió de haberlo dejado salir, sabia que no podía confiar en Peter de noche, pero, ¿Cómo negarle algo a la persona que amas?-

-Edmund- Lo llamó.

Edmund levanto la vista y vio a Peter acercándose.

-Prometo que nunca te haré daño- Susurró, mientras se inclinaba para besarlo y sus manos ensangrentadas se aferraban al borde de su rostro.

Las sirenas se escucharon a lo lejos.

Peter no se movió.

-¿Qué mier….?- Y entonces, Edmund entendió lo que Peter pretendía hacer- No, ni si quiera lo pienses-

-Vete, no quiero que estés aquí para ver como me arrestan-

-¡No te voy a dejar!-

-¡Largo!... Y no mires hacía atrás-

Peter lo tomo por la solapa de la chaqueta y lo empujo a la calle bruscamente.

-Peter… No… _No soy bueno sin ti-_

-Lo siento, Edmund-

-No… Peter… ¡Fue mi culpa! ¡Nunca te debí haberte dejado salir! Lo siento tanto… Pero aún podemos escapar…-

-No te fue tu culpa, Ed. Algunas personas solo están rotas… ¡No mires atrás!-

Y Edmund hecho a correr. No miro hacía atrás, ni si quiera cuando escucho el grito de agonía que lanzaba Peter al aplicarle electricidad.

Aquella noche lloró, pero por primera vez, Peter no estaba allí para consolarlo.

**Nota:**

**No preguntéis… Simplemente, ha salido. No se, no me ha quedado (para variar) como yo quería. Como sea, cuidaos. **

**Maribelle. **


	11. Imaginary

Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de "Las crónicas de Narnia" me pertenece, todos son propiedad de su respectivo autor; C.S Lewis.

Nota de la autora: Este, al ser el penúltimo capitulo, es largo, **a si que lo considere un one-shot.** El próximo y último, será igual de largo.

**.Tal vez.**

**Once-shot once: Imaginary. **

-

Cuando tenía ocho años, creo un amigo imaginario. Se llamaba Peter, era alegre y siempre quería jugar con el. Edmund recuerda con cierto cariño, la primera vez que vio una estrella fugaz; el y Peter estaban acostados bajo el manto estrellado intentando contar todas las estrellas, sin éxito alguno. Hasta que algo brillante y fugaz surcó el cielo y Peter le dijo que cerrara los ojos mientras pedía un deseo.

Edmund pidió estar por siempre con Peter.

-

A la edad de nueve años, los padres de Edmund se separaron. Y allí fue cuando el y Peter decidieron irse de casa; vistos y no vistos, maleta en mano y con solamente lo esencial, ambos se fueron en busca de sus sueños.

Alcanzaron a llegar hasta el patio trasero cuando su madre cogió a Edmund del brazo y le pidió perdón por todo el daño que le estaba causando.

El la abrazo y ambos volvieron a casa cogidos de la mano.

-Estas comenzando a madurar, Edmund. Pronto serás un hombre- Dijo su madre, antes de abrir la puerta.

Cuando el volvió la vista antes de entrar a casa, vio como Peter le saludaba con la mano y le indicaba que entrara con su madre, que tenia que estar con ella. Y Edmund se volteó para entrar con su madre, a si que no fue capaz de ver la mirada sombría que adornaba la cara de Peter.

Por que Peter sabía que era verdad, que Edmund estaba madurando y su amistad no duraría mucho más. Simplemente continuaría hasta que Edmund siguiera creyendo y confiando en el.

-

Cinco semanas después de cumplir los once, Edmund se despertó y no vio a Peter por ningún lado. Lo buscó en el baño, en la habitación de huéspedes donde acostumbraba quedarse, e inclusive en el cuarto de su hermana Lucy.

Pero no lo encontró. Y decidió no darle importancia ya que tal vez Peter andaría en otro lugar (últimamente era muy normal despertar y no encontrar a Peter hasta dentro de un buen rato).

Lo que no sabía era que Peter estuvo todo el tiempo a su lado, y el no fue capaz de verlo. Por que poco a poco la vida de Edmund iba mejorando y ya no necesitaba de el; Sus padres habían encontrado respectivas parejas y parecían felices, Susan volvió de su universidad en Inglaterra y Lucy comenzaba el preescolar a rebosar de contenta. A si que Edmund se encontraba cada día mas feliz y no era necesario confiar en nadie sus secretos.

Y Peter, que conocía las reglas, sabía que no podía permanecer con un niño mucho tiempo: Aslan ya había sido muy misericordioso con el al permitirle estar tres años junto a Edmund, por que el niño presentaba un cuadro de estrés y depresión que le hacían necesitar estar mucho tiempo y encariñarse con alguien en especial. Y en cuanto conoció a Peter, su lazo se izo tan fuerte que Aslan creyó nunca poder romperlo.

Hasta que encontró una forma de quebrar la inminente unión entre Peter y Edmund: La adolescencia.

-

La mañana siguiente de su primer sueño erótico, a los doce años, Edmund dejo de ver a Peter completamente. Pero se encontraba tan absorto en sus problemas que ni siquiera se dio cuenta. Su rutina era: Levantarse, ducharse, desayunar, ir al colegio, sacar sobresalientes, y de vez en cuando mirar furtivamente juntos a sus amigos por entre las rejas del vestidor, cuando sus compañeras de cambiaban.

Pero, en los momentos importantes de su vida, tenía el ligero sentimiento de que le faltaba algo. Y se sentía miserable por no saber que era.

Y se dejó estar; Vivió su adolescencia en paz, apoyando a su familia y ayudando a sus amigos. Se inmiscuyo en cualquier actividad que implicara pensar en algún tema en especifico; ciencias, matemáticas, biología, etc. Prefería estar todo el tiempo ocupado, respondiendo correctamente a cada pregunta que se le hiciera en algún concurso, que disponer de tiempo y no saber en que usarlo; Edmund sabía que pensaría en _"eso". "Eso"_ que sabe que tuvo hace mucho tiempo y que definitivamente perdió. Y muchas veces se preguntó que era específicamente, pero luego dejaba de darle vueltas al asunto.

Por que para eso no tenía respuesta.

-

Se despertó en medio de la noche, perlado de sudor y con el corazón acelerado. Su cuerpo, presa del pánico, se dirige por inercia al cuarto de baño, y allí hecho a correr la ducha esperando que todo desaparezca. Inevitablemente, comienza a pensar en el pasado, en su niñez de la cual no recuerda nada, y el tiempo a hecho estragos en su memoria.

No sabe como, pero de pronto a salido de la ducha y se esta viendo en el espejo del baño. Y le llevo un par de segundos reconocer que esa persona es el; que ese cabello despeinado y esa boca cuyos labios tiemblan sin cesar, pertenecen al mismo Edmund que hace siete años tuvo su primer sueño erótico. Es extraño pensar que hace siete años, era solamente un chiquillo lleno de ilusiones y sueños por cumplir, y que ahora, no tenga nada.

Absolutamente nada.

Y no lo comprende, por que en realidad no quiere hacerlo. No quiere darse cuenta que lo siempre deseo a estado junto a el toda su vida y el no ha sido capaz de verlo; por que ya no cree. No se siente capaz de creer en el destino, en la vida, en el amor, y principalmente, creer en si mismo. No puede evitar pensar en todos aquellos sueños que tuvo desde niño, y que nunca cumplió y ya no esta interesado en hacerlo. Solamente sabe que le falta la mitad de su alma, y que el cuerpo le duele de algo que no es físico, que es mental; se ha estado deteriorando de a poco, y se pregunta que ha sido del Edmund que todos querían y admiraban de alguna forma.

Internamente, cree que ese Edmund ha muerto, y en su cuerpo ha dejado en su cuerpo a un muchacho desvalido y frágil: necesito del mundo, y necesitado de _**Peter.**_

Peter.

Peter.

Peter.

Tanto tiempo sin saber su nombre, sin saber nada acerca de la persona culpable de su caída. Segundos antes se sentía perdido y abandonado, ahora, cree que lo sabe todo y es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa: Acaba de recordar a la persona que lo ayudo en todo, y repentinamente, los recuerdos perdidos de su niñez vuelven a el; Peter presentándose, ambos mirando las estrellas, aquel deseo de estar junto a el toda su vida, la fuga que no fue una fuga en realidad y a Peter despidiéndose con la mano.

Al fin, después de tantos sentimientos encontrados, se volteó y siente que puede mirarlo. Siente que vuelve a creer y que vuelve a ser ese niño de nueve años que tenia un amigo imaginario.

Y de pronto, él esta a su lado.

Igual que Edmund, Peter ha ido creciendo junto a el, y ambos ya no son un par de niños; Son dos hombres, que por muchas diferencias y desaires, han sentido que se necesitan.

Se besan, lentamente, degustándose de la boca opuesta, y sintiéndolo a un mejor al saber que es prohibido; que el mundo no va a entenderlo, y que nadie es capaz de sentir lo besos tórridos como ellos.

No hay palabras, tampoco saludos o presentaciones. Creen que esas cosas están de más, algo dentro de ellos les dice que se conocen desde toda la vida. Y Edmund entiende que no sabe nada, que solamente sabe que Peter es excelente besando y no quiere separarse de el.

Pero cuando se separan, no hay miradas arrepentidas ni gestos nerviosos; hay excitación y deseo palpable. Y Peter, con una pasión indecente, comienza a hacerlo suyo sin prisas ni desesperación. Edmund esta sobre el lavamanos, y aquello no puede importarle menos, solo sabe que Peter se mueve dentro de el de una forma tortuosa y a la vez magnifica.

Y ambos, haciendo el amor en el cuarto de baño, se dan cuenta que siempre han sido suyos, que nunca le han pertenecido a nadie mas y solamente ellos son capaces de hacer vibrar al otro con un solo roce.

Edmund piensa en aquello que siente, algo que cree que se llama _**amor **_y por un momento se pregunta, si todo aquello es real ¿no se suponía que Peter era imaginario?

Es entonces cuando se da cuenta que no existen los amigos imaginarios, que son personas que siempre han estado allí pero que con el tiempo pierdes la capacidad de verlos por que ya no crees en ellos.

Cuando siente a Peter besarlo, con una dulzura extrema, cae derrotado en sus brazos y se entrega nuevamente.

A la mierda todo, el _necesitaba_ creer.

-

-

-

**Nota de la autora:**

No se de donde saque la idea del amigo imaginario, pero estoy segura que tiene algo que ver con el libro de Cecilia Ahern que me leí en febrero: **Si pudieras verme ahora. **_(Totalmente recomendable, en todo caso)_

El punto es que tal vez no sea perfecto, pero me gusta. Creo que mescle le inocencia de Edmund niño, con el dramático Edmund adulto y me ha gustado el resultado.

Es extraño, por que, ¿Quién no ha tenido un amigo imaginario? ¡Es de lo más normal!... Pero claro, no es normal que ese amigo te veces y te haga el amor, pero eso ya es harina de otro costal.

Como sea, ¡que nostalgia!, es mi penúltimo drabble… e siento viejo, ya han pasado muchos meses.

XD, lamento haberme demorado tanto en actualizar, pero ustedes entenderán que esto es mas largo que los demás y requería de mas tiempo.

Como sea, ojala que les haya gustado y déjenme algún review, que no me vendría para nada de mal.

Os quiere,

Neehla.


	12. Rain Final

Disclaimer: Narnia no me pertenece, todos sus personajes son propiedad de C.S. Lewis.

**Drabble doce: Tal vez.**

La lluvia empapa su armadura, y siente el agua golpeándole el rostro a través de la malla de acero que protege su cara. Por primera vez, después de muchos días, se siente vivo nuevamente. Empuña con más fuerza la espada, y se acomoda mejor el casco para que nada le llegue a la cara.  
¿Que por qué Peter está vestido así? ¡Están en una guerra!..._La última guerra. _Y es tan importante, que cada movimiento, cada estrategia tiene que ser completamente perfecto. Es de esos momentos del todo o nada, donde dudar no está permitido y fallar no es una opción.  
Pero… ¿Cómo rayos Peter puede concentrarse si Edmund está luchando con una persona más poderosa que todos los hermanos juntos? ¡La maldita bruja Blanca! Sabe que no puede espiar a hurtadillas a Edmund en esos momentos, que es necesario estar concentrado en la batalla y cuando todo termine tendrán tiempo para estar juntos.  
…_estar juntos. _¿Ellos realmente están juntos? o ¿alguna vez lo estarán?, ambos saben que no es así, que es mejor no colocarle etiquetas a su relación porque aún no se ha inventado un nombre para lo que sienten; lo viven, lo respiran, lo añoran pero lo callan. Ambos saben que en un futuro, no muy lejano, tendrán que casarse, tener hijos, alguien que herede el trono y lleve su apellido. Y cuando eso suceda, todos sus recuerdos: las miradas indiscretas, las caricias a escondidas, los besos húmedos y tórridos… solamente quedarán en su memoria y, con el paso del tiempo, se irán borrando. Primero se acostumbrarían a los brazos de sus esposas, a pasar más tiempo con ellas que con cualquier otra persona. Luego, poco a poco, olvidarían la fecha de su primer beso, sus primeras caricias y palabras de amor. Tal vez, cuando sus mujeres estén entre sus brazos, y la habitación huela a sexo y sudor, recordarían vagamente la sensación de sus cuerpos entrelazados y sus lenguas encontrándose. Y por último, cada vez que se volvieran a encontrar, serían solamente lo que la gente esperaba de ellos: Los hermanos Pevensie. Nada más ni nada menos.  
Peter no puede evitar que el corazón se le encoja al pensar que él no puede darle a Edmund lo que necesita; no está en sus manos el poder darle un heredero, un hogar y una familia feliz. Y sabe, en el fondo, que daría lo que fuera para poder hacerlo.  
Se supone que después de esta guerra, cuando Narnia salga airoso y la bruja blanca muera, Peter tendrá que encargarse de reinar en Narnia y él y Susan han quedado de acuerdo en dejar a Lucy ir con los animales y la naturaleza, y Edmund se encargaría de los tratados y acuerdos que a él tanto le gustaba pactar. Pero, por más que Peter intente imaginárselo, no es capaz de ver en su mente a Edmund estrechando la mano de un hombre solemnemente, o revisando pilares de hojas hasta altas horas de la noche. No, para Peter, Edmund ha nacido para estar gimiendo su nombre y pidiéndole más.  
"_Deja-de-pensar-en-eso" _se dice internamente, intentando no imaginarse a Edmund gritando su nombre.  
Pero, _tal vez_ fue el destino quien decidió que una misma alma no podía habitar en dos cuerpos y decidió separarlos.  
O _Tal vez_ fue solamente una coincidencia.  
Una ráfaga de viento le azotó el rostro y le quitó el casco, haciendo que la lluvia le golpee el rostro. Y fue como una revelación, porque se volteó en el segundo exacto para ver cómo Edmund caía de espalda con la espada de la Bruja Blanca atravesándole el pecho.  
Pensó en gritar, correr, llorar, pero cualquier palabra quedó congelada en sus labios. Si el ejército hubiera estado atento, podrían haber escuchado un corazón romperse.  
La Bruja Blanca le sonríe cínicamente, y se voltea para caminar hasta su carruaje. Y esa fue la gota que rebasó el vaso; aquella mujer podría haber "matado" a Aslan, haber petrificado a sus amigos y haber usado a su hermano como cebo; pero no se marcharía fingiendo que la sangre de Edmund no manchó sus manos.  
No sabes cómo, ni dónde, o cuándo, sólo sabes que hasta hace un minuto estabas al pie de una colina, y ahora estás arrodillado en la hierba con la cabeza de la Bruja Blanca entre tus manos. Y te enorgulleces, te vanaglorias de ello, porque aquella mujer finalmente ha pagado por todo el daño que hizo a tu gente, y por haberle robado el alma entera.  
El ejército grita, silba y enardece ante su victoria; pero Peter sólo tiene ojos para el cuerpo ensangrentado de Edmund sobre la hierba, cercano a una gran hoguera que han hecho para quemar los restos del carruaje y de los secuaces de la Bruja Blanca. Esto no es como en las novelas, donde el chico espera a que la persona que él ama se quede a su lado y sólo entonces le dice que lo ama como un último hálito de vida. No, Edmund ha muerto sin esperar a Peter, sin dignarse a decirle si le perdonaba todo el daño que le había hecho sin querer.  
De pronto, todo desaparece a su alrededor, y en el mundo son solo él y Edmund. No existe el ruido, gente ni victoria; solo están sus cuerpos presos del pánico y el miedo, a la espera de volver a encontrarse.  
A paso lento y descompasado camina hasta donde está él y lo carga entre sus brazos. Le da una última mirada a Susan y Lucy, que están muy ocupadas festejando como para fijarse en lo que Peter hace.  
"_Serán buenas reinas. Las mejores." _piensa, y casi parece que esboza una sonrisa melancólica.  
Y da un paso enfrente perdiéndose en la hoguera.

Narnia rió de jubilo y lloro sangre aquel día; Ganaron la guerra, pero habían perdido a dos de sus reyes. Algunos dijeron que tras la muerte de Edmund, Peter se marchó al norte y se convirtió en un ermitaño. Otros, aseguran haberlo visto desaparecer en la cima de la cordillera.  
Con el tiempo, la relación intra-familiar que Peter y Edmund tuvieron salió a la luz, aunque nadie se atrevió a juzgarlos por respeto. Pero nadie fue capaz de comprender que ambos habían recorrido el camino tal y como habían querido, y que solo desaparece la gente que tiene donde ir.  
_Tal vez__, no nació ningún alma que llegara a comprender el tipo de amor que Edmund y Peter Pevensie habían sentido; aquel que te oprime el corazón y te deja sin aliento; ese sentimiento que la gente busca durante toda su vida y muere por él sin si quiera pensarlo._  
Y fue exactamente eso lo que ellos hicieron.

-  
-

**Nota de la autora: **

**Y **finalmente, traz casi un año escribiendo este fics, lo he terminado. Me gustaria darle las gracias a todas las personas que siempre estuvieron allí alentandome, aunque yo solamente quisiera desistir. Tambien a los que han seguido este fic y me han dejado sus reviews. Tambien me gustaria darle las gracias a mí beta, Yuuri no Mai, quien ha beteaod un par de drabbles de este fics y ahora, con mas tiempo que antes, podra betearme los demas.

Y me ha entrado una nostalgia terrible... Como sea, me dviertí escribiendo y a ustedes les gustó, eso es lo unico que importa.

Tal vez escriba otro fics, mas largo, lo tengo pensado. Obviamente, seria un Peter/ Edmund.

Saludos, y gracias de nuevo por leer el intento de escritora que soy.

_Fuerza y cariño._

_**Neehla.**_


End file.
